


He's MINE!

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brainwashing, M/M, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Winter Soldier, Some things you can't erase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Asset can't remember much, but he does know that out there, there is a man who is HIS.  And then he's sent to take out a new target... Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's MINE!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme fill, http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/18271.html?thread=42714719#t42714719
> 
> "The first time the Winter Soldier sees Captain America he can't help but think "Mine" .
> 
> Bucky may not remember Steve. But he remembers who Steve belongs to."

There was something about the man that had chased him that seemed almost familiar. The Asset frowned behind his mask as he waited in the transport to another mission.

Perhaps he had run into the man on another mission. That shield had certainly been familiar- and unique enough that the Asset would remember it no matter what. But the man himself- the Asset hadn't gotten a good look at him, unfortunately.

That was something he had never told his handlers- he always remembered something. Be it a name with no face (Steve), a face with no name (beautiful), odd circumstances (he still wasn't sure what mission had required him to land on the roof of a speeding train in the mountains) or unique items (that shield. He had certainly seen that shield before).

But the thing he remembered most was a man. Sometimes, the man was smaller than he was. Sometimes, the man was taller. But the man was always his.

The Asset lifted his head and shelved his few memories again. He had a mission.

And what a mission it was. The first action, taking care of the traitor, was easily done.

But the other three- two mission objectives, and one bystander/opponent- were harder.

He destroyed the car, manages to scatter them- but they just keep fighting. He grinned behind his mask. A challenge. He hadn't had a challenge in far too long. And then he ends up fighting the man with the shield.

The man with the shield- mission objective number one- could match him in strength and speed.

The Asset had to focus on the fight, and he had no time to even process what the man looked like.

And what a glorious, wonderful fight it was. It was too bad this man had to die. The Asset would have loved to bring him in, make him an ally. Someone to match him, a partner on his missions.

And then the man with the shield damaged his metal arm and ripped the Asset's mask off.

The Asset turned back to look at the man. The man looked shocked, and the Asset barely managed to hide his own shock.

"Bucky?" the man asked.

"Who the Hell is Bucky?" the Asset asked, but all his mind was focused on one thing. HIS! This man- this objective was HIS.

Almost as soon as his mind made that connection, he was knocked over by a... man with wings?

What sort of mess was HIS in?

He recovered quickly, quickly enough to avoid the explosive round that mission objective number two fired at him.

Mission objective number two was HIS ally. The man with wings was HIS ally.

The rapidly approaching team was the Asset's allies, but they would kill HIS.

The Asset made a snap decision. He pulled out a gun and ran for HIS. "GO!" he shouted at mission objective two and the man with wings. "We need to go now!"

He spun, just as the first of the vehicles came into view. One perfectly placed shot took out a tire, and the van flipped.

The Asset stopped next to HIS, who hadn't moved. "COME ON!" the Asset shouted.

That seemed to bring HIS out of whatever shock he was in, and HIS glanced at the other two and nodded. "Let's go," he ordered.

The Asset threw a small bomb at the ground, and under the cover of the explosion, the four of them vanished.

#######

"Ok, enough. We're out of there, now I want answers," the man with the wings- who the Asset had been told to call Sam- said.

HIS- Steve, but still HIS- nodded. "I do too," he said. He was sitting in front of Mission objective two, bandaging her gunshot wound.

Mission objective two- Natasha- sighed. "Do any of us even have answers?" she asked.

"He might," Sam said, pointing at the Asset. "And why did he go from trying to kill us, to helping us get out of there?"

"They tried to make me kill MINE," the Asset snarled. "They betrayed me."

"Yours?" HIS asked.

"MINE," the Asset nodded. "The man I remember. Sometimes he's smaller, sometimes he's bigger. But he's MINE."

HIS closed his eyes and shakily exhaled. "Oh," he said, so very quietly.

Sam looked at HIS. "How? How could a HYDRA assassin know you?"

HIS swallowed and turned to look at the Asset. "He's Bucky," he said.

The Asset blinked. Bucky. That... sounded right. He was Bucky. And HIS... HIS was Steve.

Bucky looked over at HIS Steve and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why Bucky's possessive pronouns were in all caps like that, but it fit.


End file.
